


Lovesong of the Buzzard

by gothjotun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Gen, I just wrote it cause I’m bored honesty, I love Kevin!!!, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Short Story, and ofc Charles!, hmm...I’m not...sure...?, its funny because my friends call me charles lmao, uhhh...idk it’s just kinda...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothjotun/pseuds/gothjotun
Summary: Dream walker he is, Kevin finds himself in Donovan’s unconscious mind, the man fiddling with what he can find.And the Smiling God said;This is good.
Relationships: Kevin Free - Relationship, Kevin/Charles, charles - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Lovesong of the Buzzard

In a cyclical prophecy, the sun, ever so graciously, took heaven's light for Her own. She then promptly blessed her findings to the town under Her, the one who needed Her abundance the most. In the predictable pattern, Her beams oozed into the sand dunes beneath, it’s the holy light found inside of me. For what would we be without Her? For what would we do in the absence of light? We would die.

We will die.

And the Smiling God said, this is good.

He mercifully burns our eyes, turning them from their jaundice yellow to an endless obsidian pit, one by one, an abyss ever growing into a terminal disease. It was the curse forever wretched inside. And when Kevin looked in the mirror, he could only process the prophecy set upon his human being. Involuntarily, of course, but it left him with joy rather than bitterness. And the Smiling God said, this is good.

Dread is he, covered head to toe in shining light and quivering smiles, enough to blind passerbys not accustomed to the towns traditions. And through his cheery, conceited lips, Charles saw a thousand children’s fingertips. The memories and fortune tellings glittered between his teeth, visions of blood and being beaten for crimes against humanity. 

Donovan came to his father in fits, in the middle of every other night to tell him he’s seen an odd man in his dreams. And it was cyclical, these patterns became predictable. Charles asked the child what he looked like, and in an endeavor so inane, this was envy and awe in his veins. He babbled about a man who enamored his father into bits of breaking pieces, his lover promptly gluing him back together as he struck with the force of an angel. How he was a man of the sun, but found shadows within himself, and ate the dust and mold within the darkness of his heart. His teeth were too sharp and his smile too wide, but the child felt delight upon meeting his lips that were curled back. The grains of sand littering his eyelashes seemed inviting, the beams of sun reflecting the dust sucked in by the man of rot. 

This stranger exorcised the dissonance within himself, willingly using his soul to be sharpened and bludgeoned into a weapon of faith. The lamb to the slaughter was he, and he was...happy. Shadow eyes sat above what looked like bruises smudged beneath them in his ever growing exhaustion, and yet, he smiled. He shook like his bones were troubled, his hands trembling, but all was well. And all was well.

And Charles was intrigued. 

The father asked what his name was, the child responding that he was the man of sin. The gashadokuro hovering in the skies, sockets empty, the beast was hungry. Above the trees he stood, a titan, a jotun, a terror. Frozen to death, his heart cold, and he was left yearning for a gospels fruit that was yet to come.

The fruits of the spirit. Love, joy, peace, destruction, tyranny, chaos, blindness, long suffering, kindness, and fire.

This man that walked into Donovan’s dreams recited his own Ten Commandments, and the child found that this was good. And the child found that he was worthy. And the child considered him family. 

Slightly perturbed, Charles assured him that these were only dreams, that there was no man with black soil eyes that were empty, hungry. 

Mischievous as the world is, it brought together two beings meant to meet, maybe before their time, but the universe found Itself bored.

And so they finally crossed paths.

And the transaction was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hello!! pleaaaase leave comments and kudos if y’all liked it iwi that would mean everything to me!!!


End file.
